


I'm not blue, so you shouldn't be to

by Akifall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Brother/Brother Incest, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Please don't read if you haven't watched Infinity Wars! Mainly just the first 10 mins.Loki hid behind an illusion as he watched Thanos crush his fake's neck.He watched Thor beg for his brother to open his eyes as he cradled the fake's body.





	I'm not blue, so you shouldn't be to

Brother.  
I can’t stand your crying. 

To know that I cannot reach up and wipe away the tears.  
Your foolish hand desperately tries to find a heart that will never beat again.

Your lips are quivering, spilling words that you couldn’t say before.  
Can’t you feel the warmth on my dying skin?  
We’re alone now.  
And that’s when reality has caught up. 

You cradle me like I’m precious; cradle my body to shield me from further harm.  
You still don’t understand. 

The ships heating up and collapsing around you, but you foolishly hold on as though your world has fallen apart.  
You stroke my hair and rock me gently, retelling stories of our misdeeds.  
And it hurts to have to leave you then.

“I love you.” You confess, and with realization you laugh bitterly and bend your head down.

And I cannot watch your goodbye as our bodies fall apart; you reach one last time for the shell.  
“LOKI!” You cry in anguish and you’re pushing against gravity itself, holding yourself against the vacuum of space before your thrown back into the abyss.

And all is silent as the ship implodes. No one could hear the sound.

The thunder-god is just a speck among stars now, floating endlessly. 

That’s when I resurface. The husk of what you held turns back into ice, it breaks into thousands of sparkling pieces.  
I break the illusion that I cast upon the ship, the bodies of our people disappear in that instant. 

“Prince Loki?” Heimdall is behind me, he’s seen everything. He can see the blue of my skin, the red of my eyes, the tears that roll down my face as I let you go too.

I look back at him, and smile, he’s seen me now. I had the choice, to save our people and become their monster, or to keep my illusion and be their murderer.

I let the barrier fall as exhaustion claims me, and for a moment I’m thrown into space.  
I’m almost sad as rainbow streaks encase me in its light.  
But I’ll know one day you’ll find me  
I promised the sun would shine on us again.  
And it will brother.  
Perhaps then  
We can finally see each other in a different light.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm still kinda struggling to come to terms with the logic around Loki's death, I've gone from sad, to confused, to annoyed, to doubt aha. 
> 
> I mean, Loki can survive the Hulk throwing him around, take a hammer to the face and get stabbed without dying. Also if Thor can just drift around in space without air, why is Loki struggling to breathe when Thanos chokes him, unless he's doing it for show. I think the biggest evidence that Loki isn't dead though, is that his Asgardian Illusion doesn't fade, shouldn't he be blue because no one's casting the illusion?
> 
> Anyway enough of the rant XD Thanks for reading :)


End file.
